Never give Jason gum
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: To put it the simple way, Me give Jason three bubble tapes. Jason blow big bubble. bubble pop on Nate. Nate now attached to couch." What would happen if Nate got bubble gum stuck in his hair. Would anyone come out of that situation without mental scars?


a/n: okay, here's a little goofy Camp Rock oneshot. Also, please check out my other new oneshot, Get out of this Town. It's in Hannah Montana, and it's a Levin (Lilly and Kevin). Don't ask, just read and tell me what you think.

This is inspired by a true story, the other day my brother got gum stuck in his hair. Yeah, just imagine if that happened with Nicks hair. I have weird dream about them, so It probably came from that too.

by the way, you can thank freaky-callback-girl for inspiring me to write this with her amazing story, Finding themselves, you should totaly check it out if you haven't already.It's hilarious!

* * *

"Ugh, Nate, how does this even happen?" Mitchie asked Nate, staring at his now pink hair. Nate groaned and glared at Shane.

"Shane decided to give Jason three packs of bubble tape and Jason chewed them all at once." he said, as Shane gave him a "what?" look

"How is that even possible?" Caitlyn sighed. "No one has that big of a mouth"

"Well, Jason is a big mouth" Ella sighed, patting

"Yeah, you'd know" Nate said darkly.

Shane found the whole sitiution hilarious. Nate not only had pink hair, but he was also attached to the couch.

"Shane, what were you thinking?" Mitchie asked, arms crossed.

"It't not my fault Jason is a dumbo"

"I'm not dumb!" Jason argued,

Ella patted him on the back "Shane's just blaming his problems on everyone else, it's not your fault"

"How is this my fault?"

"You gave him the gum, didn't you?" Ella asked.

"I didn't tell him to chew it all at once!"

**Flashback**

_"Hey dudes, I bought bubbletape!" Shane came running into the cabin he and his bandmate's shared. Jason and Nate looked up._

_"Sorry, I've had to much sugar today." Nate flopped back on the couch,looking tired._

_"Can I have three things of it!" Jason was bouncing up and down in excitement. _

_"Sure." Shane threw Jason the rolls. "I bought like, 20. Nate, have you done insulin today?" Shane glanced over at Nate, who half concious._

_"Not since lunch- Mr. Cordinated smashed all of the bottles in the cabin" Nate said weakly._

_"Kay, I'll go get some from the nurse," Shane ran out of the cabin at top speed._

**_End Flashback_**

"Shane, why in the world would you give Jason three rolls of bubbletape?" Caitlyn rounded on Shane "And then leave while Nate was barely concious. Are you braindead?"

"I-uh, Nate, your girlfriend scares me." Shane backed away slowly, crashing into Ella.

"You know Jason shouldn't have sugar after 3 in the afternoon!" She shouted at him "You know what it does to him. But no, you give him sugar!"

"Ella, it's he can't have it until 3, not after three" Shane reminded her.

"Don't you talk back. Jason doesn't need sugar!"

"Down Ella" Michie laughed "Shane's only a cookie cutter popstar after all. Now, Ella, go find my mom, Caitlyn, go find either Peggy or Tess, preferably Peggy. Shane, go explain to your uncle that you are an idiot, and then go get Sander and Barron. We're going to need an army with hair like Nate's and this much gum"

"What do I do!" Jason shouted. Shane shook his head.

"Sit in a corner, talk to Mr. Monkey, and stay out of trouble"

"I can do that!" Jason said happily.

* * *

"Mrs. Torres, we have an issue!" Ella ran into kitchen. Mitchie's mother looked up.

"What's wrong Ella?"

"Mitchie's genious boyfriend gave Jason three rolls of bubble tape- Nate's got it in his hair and he's stuck to the couch"

"Oh dear. Go get a jar of peanut butter and a bag of ice. It's going to be a long night"

* * *

"Uncle Brown!" Shane burst into his uncles office.

"What?"

"Mitchie sent me in to tell you I'm an idiot"

"How much did it cost?" Brown didn't even look up.

"The couch, the gum, Nate, or Jason's feelings when I called him a dumbo?" His uncle looked up, eyebrows raised.

"What did you do, Shane?" Brown looked confused about how a couch, gum, Nate, and Jason's feeling could all be inlolved. Knowing his nephew, though, it could be anything.

"It's along story" Shane looked sort of embarrased.

"I have time" Brown folded his arms and leaned back in the desk chair.

"To put it the simple way, Me give Jason three bubble tapes. Jason blow big bubble. bubble pop on Nate. Nate now attached to couch."

"So we're going caveman now?"

"Yes. and I'm scared to go back there. Ella and Caitlyn want to murder me"

"Shane, aren't you the one bench pressing 160 pounds?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Go help Nate" Brown went back to his work.

* * *

"Maybe they should jump in the lake?" Jason suggested from Shane's bed.

Everyone ignored him, choosing instead to stare at the blob that was Nate, Shane, and Sander. "This is going to be a problem" Peggy said, folding her arms. Mitchie nodded.

"How are we going to be peanut butter in there?"

"I have no idea" Mrs. Torres said, closing her eyes.

Nate was no longer attached to the couch. Rather, he was attached to Shane and Sander. Shane had tugged on Nate's legs, and Sander had been pushing, and let's just say, if Shane fell over, Nate would be in a rather, er, compromising position, and Sander would hardly be comfortable either.

"This is wrong on so many levels" Barron sighed, staring at Sander, who was attached to Nate's hair. Nate's legs were half wrapped around Shane, and the front of his hair was attached to Shane's shirt, causing Nate to have the choice of ripping his hair out, or having his head on Shane's chest,

"Let's just pray someone doesn't walk in.This would be hard to explain"Nate said.

"Nate, this is more embarrasing then the time Jason went to my house with no pants on. Remeber that?"Shane asked, attempting to loosed the hair from his shirt.

"Yes, and for a month the tabloids were asking, Are Shane and Jason gay? Does Nate know. People still ask me about that sometimes- Tess did the other day, actually"

"Shane, take off your shirt"Mitchie said suddenly.

"Ha, you wish, sister"

"Shane Adam Gray, you do it now!" Mitchie said dangerously.

"Fine, be that way" Shane began attempting to wriggle out of his shirt without causing Nate too much pain.

* * *

"I have a splitting headache" Nate complained as his "gum rescue crew"yanked on his head with forks.

"At least you aren't stuck to me and Shane anymore" Sander said, yanking the fork covered in peanut butter threw Nate's hair. From next to him, Barron nodded.

"Yeah, that's always nice." Nate said darkly, then yelped as Shane hit a snag. "The only problem is, none of us are going to want to use the Camp Forks ever again"

"Nate, it's not that bad" Ella said, finishing her section of Nate's amazingly poufy hair. Barron and Sander nodded and put their forks in the empty peanut butter container. Caitlyn and Mrs. Torres followed suite. Peggy looked up from where she had set down on the none gum covered part of the couch.

"Okay, atleast it's not pink anymore" Peggy said "But you may want to consider a good shampoo, because it's now peanut butter brown."

Jason was sitting on Shane's bed, eating peanut butter while no one was paying attention.

"There, done" Shane said as he and Mitchie finished." Jason, are you eating on my bed"

'No." Jason attempted to hide the peanut butter.

Mitchie went over and took the jar away from him "Nothing sticky for you until you're 50"

"But I'm only 18 now"

"Exacly."


End file.
